Last Friday Night
by alexagirl18
Summary: The Windsors are left cold and bored when a powercut strikes Dalton.  However, they're not bored for long...
1. Power's Out

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Hello all! Ok, so I don't want to bore you all on my first ever story, so I'll try and keep this short. This is my first fanfic written and it based on and uses the same characters as CP Coulter's Dalton. She is awesome and kind of my inspiration for this because up until I read Dalton I thought fanfic was cheesy and lame. That was 2 months ago… look at me now. :D **

**Anyways, this fanfic is called "Last Friday Night" and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I do not own CP Coulter's Dalton (hence it being called CP Coulter's Dalton and not alexagirl18's Dalton).**

Singing along loudly to the beat, Dwight's fingers were moving furiously fast across the coloured buttons. One of his many defence pendants clanged against the plastic body of the instrument as sweat dripped from his face. He was going to do it, he was so close… just one note to go and…

The entire room was plunged into darkness. Dwight dropped the plastic guitar, grumbling under his breath and kicking aside the Guitar Hero game case. Reaching for his flash light, (which he kept in his pocket at all times), he flicked it on. Before quickly checking the room for any intruders or unwanted spirits, he opened his door onto the equally dark corridor.

"Ow – David that was my foot!" cried a voice from across the hall; it sounded a lot like Wes. Dwight shone the flash light in the direction of the voice and saw Wes and David peering out of their dorm. "What's going on?" asked David. Dwight shone his torch around the corridor, carefully inspecting it. "Where are you going?" he demanded after seeing David take two steps outside his dorm and down the hall. "Are you mad! There could be something down there-"

This statement was interrupted by a loud crash coming from a nearby dorm. Wes and David exchanged looks that meant one thing: Reed… until they realized they were in complete and utter darkness and neither of them could see it. A few moments later, Kurt burst out of his and Reed's dorm room, clutching a torch and gasping for breath, "Where's the first aid kit?"

"Blaine's room… but don't-!" It was too late. Kurt had ran down the corridor and flung open Blaine's door without even knocking. What happened next was a blur.

"KURT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Blaine shouted from the depths of his room. Kurt screamed and ran out of Blaine's room, slamming the door behind him, his hands over his eyes. "What's going on up here?" asked Charlie, coming up the stairs with another large flashlight. "I tried to tell you Blaine was in the shower…" Wes mumbled defensively, looking at Kurt's shocked face. Charlie shone his flash light over the whole scene. "OK, so I'm going to pretend that I didn't just witness that," Charlie said, grinning. Kurt moaned from where he was crumpled on the floor.

"Anyway, power's out – the storm has taken down some of the power lines," explained Charlie. "I want everyone down in the common room now," he said.

"Why?" asked Dwight.

"Because I don't trust you." Charlie took one last look around the corridor and went to round up the others Windsors. The absence of Charlie's bright flash light meant the light in the corridor was now just a dim glow from Dwight's flashlight. An eerie silence set across the scene, something rare in Windsor. It was broken by a muffled cry from Kurt and Reed's room.

"Still here you know."

* * *

><p>"OK, everyone… shut up." Charlie was stood on top of the coffee table in the Windsor common room; he had successfully gathered up all of the Windsors, which he considered a great feat. "I've got you all here because I don't want you wreaking havoc around the house and grounds while it's dark, you understand?"<p>

"Does that mean we're free to wreak havoc around the house and grounds when it's light then?" asked one of the Tweedles. Charlie chose to ignore this.

"I think we could be able to create a safe power source that we could use to run campus for a few hours, Charlie," offered the voice of Drew.

"No, we are not having a repeat of what happened last –"

"LET'S NOT TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" came an embarrassed squeak from the end of one of the sofas. It was Reed.

"Wait, what happened last time?" asked Kurt, shining his flash light into Reed's face.

"NO!" squealed Reed.

"Reed decided he was thirsty and got a drink from the fridge which actually turned out to be an experiment Drew and Satoru had left in there," said Wes.

"It wasn't pretty," chimed in David.

"He was sick everywhere."

"Took 5 hours to clean up."

Kurt looked back over at Reed, who was bright scarlet behind the pillow he held in front of his face. Fighting back a snigger, Kurt gave Reed a look that plainly said "been there, tell you later".

"We want details!" exclaimed one of the Tweedles excitedly. What? Kurt silently wondered whether he had said that aloud or not. Or whether the twins were simply telepathic? He didn't doubt anything anymore. "How on earth…?" began Kurt.

Charlie, sensing that this was going to be a long evening, quickly stepped up, "OK, as long as you stay in this house, you can go and do whatever!" He paused, before adding "Drew! Satoru! No experiments!" The common room slowly began to clear, until it was empty apart from Kurt, Blaine (now fully clothed), Reed, Dwight, Wes, David, the Tweedles and Charlie.

"Chaz, we're not going anywhere…" said Ethan.

"Yeah, we wanna hear what happened to Kurt!" cried Evan.

Charlie sighed and flopped down onto the sofa. There was an awkward silence. Everyone had their flashlights pointing to Kurt.

"OK, fine." Kurt paused, blushing slightly. "Last year, Mr. Schue invited an old classmate of his back to join glee club. She gave me way too much drink and I threw up on our guidance counsellor."

There was laughter amongst the group, before Reed chipped in. "Isn't she the one with OCD?" Kurt put his face in his hands but failed to supress a giggle.

"We've got lots more stories like that," Wes grinned, "So let's make this a game." Leaning forwards, he placed his flash light on the table, rather like you would if you were about to play spin the bottle. "Whoever it lands on gets their worst drunken incident relived."

There was a few murmured protests at this, but Wes ignored them.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1… GO!"

Wes set the torch spinning on the coffee table. The room was silent, other than the torch scraping the wooden table. The torch span around several times before beginning to slow; Kurt, Blaine, Dwight… before stopping on Reed.

The Tweedles looked at each other.

"Sophomore Christmas Party?" asked Evan.

"Sophomore Christmas Party!" nodded Ethan.

Reed put his head in his hands.

**OK, I hope you liked that. I will try to update ASAP with Chapter 2. Please review! Or email me!**** Yaaaaay! :D**


	2. Reed

**Chapter 2**

**Hello again! I know I updated quickly but that's only because I'm ill at the moment so I've got nothing else to do. Initially, I hadn't intended to bring Charlie the Unicorn into this, but as soon as I wrote down the first "Chaaaarliiiie", it just sprang to mind, and it seemed like something the Tweedles would do. Sorry if it annoys you. :P**

**Also, this was supposed to be based on Warblerland Reed Fact #2, but my beta-reader and I both agreed that it was a bit depressing. So anyway, I tried to make it a bit more light hearted and this was the result. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I do not own Dalton, I do not own Charlie the Unicorn, etc. etc.**

The windows shook with the noise. Shouts and screams could be heard from the other side of campus. The mayhem had started.

It seemed like the traditional Windsor Christmas Party was in full swing. Charlie, the Windsor prefect stormed over to where Evan and Ethan were dancing wildly to the beat of the song. "Guys!" he shouted, grabbing both of them by their arms. "What have you done to Dwight?" The twins pretended to look clueless, but their charm didn't work on Charlie. Charlie flung his arm out, indicating to where Dwight was stood, chanting under his breath and spraying the Christmas tree with holy water.

"I told you not to give any of the freshman alcohol!"

"Who says Dwight's drunk?" asked Evan.

"Yeah, that's the fifth time he's done that since it went up three days ago," Ethan chimed in. Charlie interrupted. "Because when I asked him if he was OK, he screamed "DEMONS OUT TO GET ME!" in my face before striking me around the head with a medallion!" Charlie grumbled, showing the Tweedles a bloody bruise on his forehead.

"What's that noise?" said one of the twins; looking around.

"Stop trying to change the subject, I've had enough-"

"No, Chaz, seriously…" muttered the other twin. He pulled out a remote from his pocket and paused the track that was currently booming out of the surround sound system, making everything shake uncontrollably.

Everyone stopped.

_It's a quarter after one,_

Someone was screeching at the top of their voice.

_I'm all alone,_

"What… the… hell?" Chaz mumbled.

_And I need you now,_

The screeching continued as everyone tried to find the source of the voice.

_Said I wouldn't call,_

Even Dwight had stopped exorcising the Christmas tree.

_But I've lost all control,_

The noise originated from the top of the stairs.

_And I need you now,_

Charlie followed it.

_And I don't know how,_

It sounded a lot like…

_I can do without,_

Reed. The short, curly haired boy was curled up at the top of the stairs, clutching a pillow to his chest, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. "Reed, what happened?" asked Charlie, kneeling next to Reed before he could screech the next line.

"Charlie!" Reed breathed. He looked positively delighted to see him, despite the fact that tears were still pouring from his eyes. "Reed, what's the matter?"

"Alone… I thought they'd left me here alone to die."

"What? No, they're just downstairs. Wait, die? Reed, are you sure you're OK? Reed, c'mon, take my hand."

Charlie outstretched his hand and Reed grasped it. "There we go, now tell me-"

Charlie's sentence was cut short by a loud crash; Reed had taken a few steps along the corridor, tripped over thin air and hit the floor.

Muttering under his breath, Charlie scooped up Reed and pulled him into a fireman's carry. Reed was still mumbling softly into his ear. As Charlie carried Reed down the corridor, he heard the music resume to an ear-splitting volume. Kicking open Reed's door honeymoon style, he walked over to the four poster bed and plonked Reed down on it. "Stay there," he said, turning to leave.

"No! Chaaarliiie! Chaaaaarliiiiiie, come back! Don't leave me alone!" Reed all but screamed, getting to his feet and promptly falling flat on his face. Charlie rushed back and helped Reed back onto his bed. "I'm just going to get the others; I'll be back in a minute," Charlie reassured the small, whining boy on the bed.

Charlie shut the door softly behind him, hoping that there wasn't too much damage Reed could do to himself in a padded room.

* * *

><p>"What is he doing?"<p>

CRASH.

"Oooh, that's got to hurt!"

"What are you guys doing?"

Blaine casually walked over, drink in hand, to where the twins were, sniggering over something on Evan's iPhone. They were watching some kind of video in which a curly haired teenage boy had fallen off the side of a large four poster bed.

"What is this…? WAIT! Is that Reed?" Blaine asked, leaning closer to the black and white, slightly grainy image that the screen was displaying.

"Yeah!"

"Charlie must've left his door open when he put Reed upstairs and one of Han's cameras in the corridor picked this up!" giggled Ethan.

"Quick, Charlie's coming!" Evan whispered, quickly sliding the phone into his jacket pocket.

Charlie walked over and upon pushing his unruly hair out of his eyes, addressed the boys.

"Hey, look, Reed's upstairs and he's… erm… a _little _drunk… would you mind… looking after him?" asked Charlie.

"Of course not!" Ethan smiled sweetly at Charlie, who eyed him suspiciously for a few moments before adding "OK, thanks, he's in his room. Oh, and just knock on the door before you go in, don't frighten him."

The twins departed eagerly, sniggering slightly, much to Charlie's unease. "Blaine, could you watch them?" Charlie asked again. "I really don't trust them."

Blaine nodded and set off after them.

"Hey Reeeeeeed," chorused the twins upon entering Reed's room and finding him hanging upside down from the side of the bed.

"Hi Tweeeeeeeeedddles," Reed shouted back, trying to wave but losing his balance and falling off the bed in what must've been the 6th time in under 3 minutes. Apparently unfazed by the fall, he quickly sat up again, shouting "Hi Blaaaaaaaaaaiiine," the moment Blaine entered the room.

"Hello Reed," said Blaine.

"Wait, where's Chaaaaarliiiie?" Reed asked in the tone of a young boy who had been promised sweets, yet who did not receive them.

"He's downstairs, I can-"

"Chaaaarliiiie! I want Chaaarliiie! He left me alone!" Reed cried.

"Erm, OK… we'll go and get Charlie for you," the twins offered, slowly backing out of the room, apparently surprised by the usually quiet boy's sudden change in mood. Subtle though it was, Blaine couldn't help but notice that Evan had set his iPhone to record on Reed's coffee table.

"So, Reed," Blaine began, seating himself next to Reed on the floor. "How much have you had to drink?" Blaine hoped that he hadn't offended Reed.

"Well," Reed giggled. "I had a soda but then I cut my lip," Reed paused for a moment, pointing to a small gash on his lower lip and leaning in to show Blaine.

"Whoa, OK Reed, too close!" Blaine protested as Reed's face hovered just inches in front of his own.

"And then the Tweedles-" Reed began again.

The Tweedles. Of Course, Blaine thought to himself, ignoring Reed's constant rambling in the background. "Blaine. Blaine. Blaaaaiiine. I think I'm a little drunk," he finished with a giggle, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. In the silence of the scene, broken only by Reed's occasional hiccup, Blaine could hear high pitched cries coming from the corridor.

"Chaaaarliiiie, we're gonna go to Candy Moooountain, Chaaaaarliiiie."

"Yeah, Chaaaaarliiieeee!"

The voices got closer before finally, 3 people burst into the room. It was Charlie, accompanied by the Tweedles, who had apparently been dragging him down the corridor.

"Chaaaaarliiiiie!" Reed cried again, before running straight at Charlie. However, he tripped on an imaginary carpet which sent him flying straight at Charlie's chest. Charlie gave a strangled yelp.

"Ow! Reed! Wait, what are you doing?"

Reed was dragging Charlie across the room before he sat him at the edge of the bed, grabbed his wrists and wrapped a silk scarf around them.

Blaine and the Tweedles watched from the door as Reed tied Charlie's wrists to the bedpost. Evan was checking to see if his iPhone had filmed anything remotely funny.

"Now you're not going anywhere!" Reed announced proudly, standing back to admire his work, wobbling slightly.

"Now, nobody is allowed to leave this room…"

* * *

><p>Reed woke up with a start. His head was pounding and the room was spinning. He looked around. Blaine was asleep on the sofa, his arms tightly wrapped around his guitar, hugging it. The Tweedles were zonked out on the floor and there was a stray microphone hanging from the light fitting.<p>

Then he noticed Charlie, asleep on the floor, but his arms were twisted strangely and Reed saw that his wrists had been tied to the bedpost with his favourite scarf. Reed yelped.

"What? What is it?" Blaine sat up suddenly, dropping his guitar and rubbing his eyes.

Charlie began to stir on the floor. "Ow," he mumbled, seeing where his arms were.

"What happened?" Reed asked, but with a look on his face that suggested he was frightened of the answer. "Uh, I feel awful…"

"Oh, Reed, how can you have a hangover, you had, like, this much alcohol?" Evan argued, mimicking a tiny amount with his fingers.

Blaine looked up from where he was untying Charlie. "Well, he wouldn't have a hangover if you hadn't spiked his drink…" Blaine muttered under his breath, but loud enough for the prefect to hear.

"They did what?" Charlie wriggled free of the scarf with an angry look on his face. "Right, that's it!" he shouted, before lunging at the Tweedles, crashing into the coffee table.

"Ugh," Reed groaned, before burying his head in his pillow.

**OK, I hope that was OK. Update for the next chapter will unfortunately be slower as I have no idea where I'm going with it. If you have any ideas on what should happen to Dwight, the Tweedles, Wes or David (I have Blaine's covered, *evil laugh*) in their drunken mishaps, then please message me! I will credit you if I use your idea. Thanks! :D**

**Also, thank you to D. H. Spy who is my beta-reader. I would never have been able to get this up as quick as I did without them. :)**


	3. Dwight

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: OK, I'm back again with the next chapter. As I had a pretty severe case of writer's block when I began this one, I must thank D. H. Spy, who very kindly gave me the idea for this chapter. Also, she told me how to get the funny lines in! Go check out her stuff, she's awesome!**

**Also, can I point out that I am British, and what most of you call a flash light is called a torch over here. I think I may have accidentally written torch in a few places instead of flash light, so in case I have, you know what I mean. :D**

**OK, so Dwight's next… I hope you like it. Personally, I think this could've gone better, but I'm gonna roll with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own Dalton... I could go on but it's depressing.**

"I'm sure I didn't tie Charlie to the bedpost!" Reed argued, blushing slightly.

"Yes, you did Reed, I had bruises for weeks," Charlie replied.

"Oh…" Reed mumbled bashfully, his cheeks turning from a slight pink tint to full-on scarlet. "Sorry."

"Alright, who's next?" cried Evan, reaching for the flash light. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the flash light spinning again. Everyone leaned in a little more and all was silent, except for the flash light scraping the table (and a series of faint bangs emanating from upstairs, which may or may not have been coming from Drew and Satoru's room).

The flash light eventually began to slow. Blaine's pulse quickened as the light nearly came to a stop on him, but relaxed again when the light stopped on Dwight; reflected off one of his pendants.

Wes grinned. "That must mean that I'm in charge of telling this one, eh Dwight? Happened the same night as Reed's…"

* * *

><p>"Hey Dwight…" Wes jumped in front of Dwight. "Dwight!"<p>

Dwight jumped and immediately swung at Wes with one of his metal pendants. Wes ducked.

"Hey!" Wes shouted as the pendant narrowly missed his head. "I saw what you did to Charlie."

Dwight continued to stare at Wes blankly. "Anyway, have you seen the Tweedles anywhere, I can't find them? They mentioned something about spiking Reed's drink," Wes asked Dwight. Dwight acted as if Wes hadn't spoken. "Umm, Dwight?"

Wes spun around to find David chatting to a freshman. "David, can I borrow you for a second?" Wes asked, before dragging David away without giving him the chance to reply.

"Wes! I was talking to him!" David yelled, but he immediately stopped yelling once he saw Dwight, still stood in the same spot, looking pale and out-of-it.

"Dwight? Dwi-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

David had leaned in a tiny bit closer to Dwight, but all that had caused was Dwight to scream unnecessarily loudly. A few people glanced to see who had screamed, but upon seeing that it was Dwight, seemed merely uninterested.

"That's it, you're going upstairs," Wes mumbled, grabbing Dwight's hand and dragging him away in the direction that Charlie had disappeared to with Reed a while ago. Dwight did not argue, as he had stopped screaming and looked vacant again.

"Hey, you're coming with me!" Wes shouted to David, pulling him along with his other hand.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, Wes, David and Dwight were safely in Dwight's room, but now they were up there, they had no idea what to do with the drunken freshman. They had seated him on his bed when they first arrived, where he continued to stare blankly at the carpet, occasionally shouting a strange remark such as "I like llamas", but otherwise completely ignoring Wes and David's existence, let alone their presence in the room.<p>

"Maybe we should give him a drink?" David suggested from where he and Wes were sat on the couch, taking in the oddity that was Dwight's room. Small piles of rock salt, including the large circles that surrounded the bed and couches littered the floor, and large unopened bags of the stuff leant against his wardrobe. A few books and magazines with titles such as "The Supernatural Explained" and "Ohio's 10 Most Haunted Buildings" cluttered the small table. A large jar of a red liquid, sat on the windowsill. It looked suspiciously like blood.

"Uh, yeah, OK," Wes agreed, and stared looking for a glass. He picked an empty mug off the coffee table and upon spotting a water dispenser in the corner, he filled it up.

"Why does Dwight have a water dispenser in here?"

"Don't know."

There was an awkward pause.

"Wait, that is water, right?"

Wes sniffed it, before pouring a small dribble on his exposed arm.

"It doesn't burn or sting; I think we're good to go," he said, handing the glass to Dwight, who gulped it down and asked for more.

Wes went to refill the glass.

"It's not addictive is it?" David asked worriedly. "What if it's like that potion from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, and-"

"David. Just shut up."

After a few more glasses of whatever was in the water dispenser, Dwight seemed content.

"Should we stay, or…?" David asked, looking at where Dwight was sat on the edge of his bed.

Wes nodded. "Maybe we should get the others?"

"OK."

"I'll go," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other, then at Dwight.

"Someone should really stay here…"

"But it'll only be 2 minutes…"

"So…?"

"Let's both go."

The pair nodded, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind them with a soft click.

Dwight looked up to see the room empty. He looked towards the window, where it was open and a cool breeze filled the room. There were a couple of specks of light, dancing their way across Dwight's ceiling. They were quite pretty, Dwight thought to himself.

Ninja rolling off his bed, Dwight made his way to the window, stumbling slightly so that he landed against the glass of the window; his flushed cheek on the cold glass. The fountain trickled peacefully in the distance. His head was beginning to throb against the window pane, probably an after effect of the many colourful drinks he had downed earlier that evening.

And the fountain looked so serene…

Without hesitating any longer, Dwight peeled himself off the window and he rushed out of his room and down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Dwight had his face buried in a cushion at this point in the story. Although it didn't seem as embarrassing as what happened to Reed, Kurt thought that there was possibly more to come.<p>

"I still wish we could've gotten some of you on camera…" Wes laughed. "Some of the things you said."

"So what happened next?" Kurt and Reed (because he couldn't remember that night) were still waiting in anticipation for the next part.

Upon hearing this, the Tweedles and Wes burst out laughing again.

"Guys, it's not funny… he could have drowned." Kurt spun around to see Blaine and David looking serious.

"So… what happened?" Kurt asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at Blaine.

"Dwight thought it would be fun to take a swim in the fountain."

Even Kurt had to attempt to refrain from laughing as he pictured a drunken Dwight swimming in the fountain.

"We managed to drag him out before he drowned though…"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the group of boys, wondering what other secrets were going to come spilling out tonight.

**As I said… not too happy with this. It was a great idea from D. H. but I don't think I did it much justice. I think I'll do Wes next… *evil grin***


	4. Wes

**Chapter 4**

**Hello! Sorry the next update is late, it's just… Life. Hectic. Need I say more?**

**OK, so Wes is next. This is set at some point just after Sectionals, where Logan walked out on them.**

**Again, thank you for D. H. Spy, who although this wasn't her idea, it sprang to mind from something she said. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Dalton. *sad face***

"Ready everyone?" Ethan already had his hand poised over the flash light. There were a few murmurs amongst the group and the flash light was sent spinning again.

Kurt could've sworn that he heard Blaine chanting something under his breath. Wes shot him a smirk. However, it was soon wiped off his face as the flash light became still; its bright light shining straight at Wes' knees.

"Who's laughing now?" David grinned, clearing his throat.

* * *

><p>"I'm beginning to think that this was a really <em>bad <em>idea," Blaine grumbled, looking around the room. Reed sighed from where he was sat next to him. It had been David's idea to throw Wes a birthday party; especially as the boy had been feeling down after the incident at Sectionals.

"_Oh, a party will really cheer him up_," Blaine mocked, imitating David's voice. Wes' room had been draped in colourful paper streamers in preparation for the party. The iPod dock in the corner was feebly playing in the background; not that anyone was listening. Wes was giggling from the sofa, his head resting on the shoulder of some girl that Blaine assumed David had invited. And David was slow dancing with himself in the corner.

Reed glanced at Blaine nervously to see him glaring at the cluster of empty bottles scattered across the coffee table, looking like he wanted to kill whoever had decided to bring alcohol to this party.

"They're so shiny and pretty," Wes mumbled, playing with the earrings of the girl he was leaning on, who didn't look all that impressed.

"Yeah…" she replied. "That's the fifth time you've mentioned that," she added under her breath.

"I mean like… really pretty," he slurred again. "I wish I had earrings…"

The girl's expression suddenly changed from bored to amused. "You know I could pierce your ears if you wanted," she smiled sweetly.

The look on Wes' face was a picture. (To this day, Blaine still wishes he'd got his camera phone out quicker). He looked like a boy who'd just been shown a secret entrance to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

"Really? Really?"

"Yep! If you let me go and get my stuff, I'll be back in a minute!"

Reed and Blaine watched the scene unfold from where they were stood.

"Do you think we should stop her from _piercing_ Wes' ears?" Reed asked.

Blaine contemplated this carefully. On one hand, he was supposed to be one of the responsible ones. On the other hand…

It didn't really take that long to decide and he shook his head. "C'mon, this'll be funny."

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Reed repeated himself for what seemed the hundredth time that night. Wes was still sat on the couch, grinning like a demented elf. The girl, who still remained nameless to the Dalton boys, had returned with some piercing equipment.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Blaine asked her as she struck a match to sterilise a shiny needle. Reed nervously eyed the fire extinguisher lurking in the corner.

"Yeah, my sister did a beauty course and she showed me how to do it," the girl smiled again, making her way over to Wes. Blaine pulled out his phone and hit record.

"Now you want both ears pierced?" Wes nodded.

"Hold this against your ear," she instructed, handing an ice cube to Wes.

"Aaaaah, it's cooooold!" Wes screamed as soon as he took the ice cube. "Oh, and it's all slippery. Hey look, Blaine, catch!"

Wes attempted to throw the ice cube at Blaine but missed by a good metre, where it hit the side of Reed's head. "Ouch!" he cried. Wes giggled. Reed scowled.

"OK, forget the ice… the alcohol will probably numb the pain," the girl reassured Reed and Blaine.

"Can I have pink ones? And shiny ones?" Wes asked, still fumbling with the girl's jewellery whilst she tried to hold Wes still.

"Wes, you can have all the earrings you want when we're done!" Blaine sniggered.

"Can I have Hello Kitty earrings?" he asked again.

"Yes."

"OK, Wes, sit still and I'll pierce your right ear first," the girl told Wes, using a pen to mark the spot on his ears. She picked up the piercing gun and a cork, placing the cork behind Wes' right ear and pressed the piercing gun.

The alcohol hadn't numbed the pain.

* * *

><p>"Blaine. Blaine. Blaine!"<p>

Blaine stirred from where he was lying on Wes' floor. There was a slight pounding in his head, but judging from the look on Wes' face, Blaine didn't have the worst hangover in the room.

"What?" he asked, trying and failing to hide the slight hint of anger in his voice. All Blaine wanted to do right now was curl up in his own bed and sleep; he had been up until 3am with the others whilst Wes discovered how painful having your ears pierced was. The girl had scarpered pretty quickly afterwards.

"Blaine, why do my ears feel all weird?" Wes asked slowly.

"You got them pierced."

"WHAT?"

**Naww, poor Wes.**

**The girl remains nameless. I'm assuming she's from Dobry or maybe she's a Banshee. Also, I'm not sure where the Tweedles or Dwight are in this. Use your imagination!**

**My knowledge of ear piercing isn't that good; I've had mine pierced a couple of times but that was a while ago. Basically, most of this information either comes from eHow or from the bit in "The Parent Trap" where they pierce Annie's ears. So, I'm sorry if it's inaccurate.**

**Finally, I am taking a little hiatus from this fic in order to concentrate on my other fic, Prompting, which is basically a prompt fic. Go and check it out and send me prompts! Anyway, that has not been updated at all yet, so I'd like to do that for a while. Apologies for those who have already sent me prompts, I will be writing yours first. Also, I came up with the name "Prompting" in a bit of a rush, so I would like to rename it. Suggestions? PM me.**

**But don't fret! You'll have your drunken Warblers back soon enough! :D**


	5. David

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hope you haven't forgotten me! I am so sorry for not updating... my hiatus was quite long and I apologise for that. Also, this chapter took forever to write, none of the characters were co-operating. Again, I apologise for taking forever to update!**

**David's up next. **

"Wes, I can't believe you got your ears pierced," Kurt laughed. Wes punched David lightly on the arm.

"I can't believe that girl ran off!" Wes shouted, styling his hair to hide his ears. "Who's next?" he asked, eager to get the spot light (or rather, flashlight) off him. He grabbed the torch, and, with a flick of his wrist, set it spinning again.

The light danced around the room, before finally stopping on David. Wes groaned and David laughed.

"Oh, you are not out of the spotlight just yet, dear Wessy."

* * *

><p>"Never have I ever eaten grass!"<p>

David threw his hands high into the air. "Meeeeeee!" he shouted, before taking a large gulp of his drink. The Tweedles and Blaine also sipped their drinks simultaneously.

"Blaine? You've eaten grass?" Reed asked, smiling.

"Shane," he replied with a giggle. Reed rolled his eyes.

"Never have I ever pulled an all-nighter?" shouted David. Most of the boys playing picked up their glasses and drank.

"Never have I ever been skinny dipping," Wes said, grinning. David burst into another fit of giggles, drinking again. The Tweedles smashed their glasses together in a toast whilst Blaine tried to take a dignified sip in the corner, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"OK, never have I ever…"

* * *

><p>"Yay! Twister!" David cried out as Blaine fumbled with taking the lid off the box. Blaine eventually got the lid off and struggled to spread the colourful mat out on the carpet.<p>

"Reedyoucanspin," Blaine tried to say, slurring his words slightly, (read: a lot). Blaine threw the spinner at Reed, who missed it and it sailed into the back of Wes' head.

Wes cursed, sitting down next to Reed and handing him the spinner. "Drunken Twister? Are they trying to kill themselves?" Wes asked.

"Thank God I'm not playing," Reed laughed, spinning the plastic arrow. "Blaine, left leg blue."

Blaine put his left foot onto a nearby blue spot. Reed spun again. "David, right leg green."

"What's the stakes David goes down first?" Wes asked, watching as David attempted to ditunguish the difference between his arms and legs. Reed laughed and called "Evan, left arm green."

Suprisingly, it was Blaine who fell first; lasting for a total amount of 1 minute and 33 seconds. He currently lay flat on his back in the middle of the mat, laughing. Wes was trying to move him off the mat before David fell on him.

"Blaine! Blaine, move! Quick, before someone-" THUD. "-falls on you..." David promptly landed on top of Blaine.

"Hey there, handsome," David giggled. Wes quickly got up to seperate them. David got to his feet and stumbled straight into Wes.

"Why hello there," David said, just inches away from Wes' face, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I think you should sit down and have some water," Wes said, trying to navigate David to the nearest couch. Wes grabbed a bottle of water from the coffee table and handed it to David, who drank it at an alarming pace. He grinned, holding up the empty plastic bottle in the air.

"You know what this means, right Wes?" he half shouted, waving the bottle around.

"Dear God no..." Wes muttered.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

* * *

><p>Much to the protests of Wes and Charlie, the boys quickly formed a messy circle in the middle of the room, with the empty water bottle balancing on a chess board in the middle.<p>

"Who wants to go first?" Wes asked quietly. As much as he didn't want to play, David was so persurasive, even when drunk. He very much envied Reed and Charlie, who were sat on the couch overseeing the game.

Blaine reached for the bottle and spun it. It twirled around the chess board and Blaine giggled. The bottle began to slow and eventually stopped on Evan. Blaine leant fowards to Evan, and kissed him.

"Stop, I'm jealous!" Ethan squealed, pretending to tear the two boys apart. Evan grabbed the bottle and spun again, this time landing on David.

"Yaaaay! I win!" David cried, practically throwing himself at Evan. Reed snorted with laughter on the side lines.

David pulled away from Evan giggling. He spun the bottle, laughing as at twirled around the chess board. The bottle slowly began to lose speed, before halting in front of-

Wes.

Wes looked up at David, who was grinning like a lunatic. "Come here then," Wes said flirtaciously, leaning in towards David. Blaine laughed from where he was sitting. David pulled Wes in and kissed him full on the lips.

The room broke out in wolf whistles, and Wes could've sworn he heard the snap of a camera phone coming from somewhere. Wes pulled away and the two boys started laughing. There was a sudden ring of a cell phone and the familiar voice of Han came over loudspeaker.

"Nice one, boys."


End file.
